Ten Little Facts About Hannah Abbott
by breeutiful
Summary: Then one day she found herself enveloped in a hug by Cho Chang. - Hannah, gen


**Hannah Abbott**

1. Hannah Abbott's most precious memories when she was little are in her mother's photo album. A picture of her when she was first born at St. Mungo's Hospital. The time when she walked her very first steps. Her mother reading her fairy tales out of Beetle and the Bard, with her cuddling up to her. The first time when she rode a bike and skidded her knee on the pavement, grazing it and causing it to bleed scarlet.

But as hard as she looked she couldn't find a picture of her sitting on her Daddy's knee, him bouncing her up and down, and her giggling. Why was that? Why couldn't she find even one photograph with her loving father?

2. When she's older her mother tells her. It was the first time her mother had ever cried in front of her. Hannah wondered why she was crying, Mums weren't meant to cry. Her Mum tells her how her father left her before she was even born, while she was still in her mother's tummy. Her mother tells her many things that night.

Her Mum tells her about the person who Hannah unknowingly would be haunted by in her nightmares later in life. Her mother tells her about _You-Know-Who_.

3. When she is eleven, her mother tells her all about Hogwarts and about the bitter rivals between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Hannah decides she wants to be a Hufflepuff, unlike her mother who was a Ravenclaw. Hannah wants to be a Hufflepuff, they sound like a kind lot. They didn't need to be brave like Gryffindor's, or smart like Ravenclaw's, they didn't even need to be sly like Slytherin's.

So, she was overcame with joy when the Sorting House rang out loud and clear, "HUFFLEPUFF!" although, her legs were still shaking from all her nerves about being the first to ever be sorted in her year.

4. As she reaches out to grab a dinner roll after the Sorting ceremony had finished her hand accidentally nudges another as they both had reached out to grab a dinner roll at the same time. She raises her eyes shyly to face the person she had touched, she had expected to be told off, like those Fourth Year Slytherin's had when she asked whether she could sit with them. Her mother hadn't told her about what colours each of the Hogwarts House's wore.

When she looked up she hadn't expected the boy her age to give her a friendly grin, tell her his name was Ernie Macmillan and introduce her to his new friend, Justin Finch-Fletchley. She certainly didn't expect that she was going to be best friends with them for the rest of her years at Hogwarts.

5. She was scared half to death when she found out that Justin had been petrified. They all had their suspicions, Ernie and Zacharias both thought it was Harry Potter since the display at the Dueling lessons with Professor Lockhart and Professor Snape. She disagreed though, so did her friend, Susan Bones.

She felt a sense of relief when it turned out not to be Harry Potter though, he had been nothing but kind to her house. She was extremely proud of Ernie when he apologized to Harry, yet Zacharias never did forgive him.

6. She was confident that her cousin, Cedric Diggory, wouldn't get his named pulled out of the Triwizard Tournament Cup. So many Gryffindor's had placed their names in the cup, they were the House of the brave. But, when he did get chosen she felt a vary of emotions rush through her. She was ecstatic for him, she knew how much he wanted this. She was terrified for him, many people had died before when going in that specific Tournament. She was full of pride for him, finally showing that Hufflepuff's could be brave.

For once, she truly felt that she may have hated Harry Potter for taking this one thing away from Hufflepuff and her cousin.

7. When she learnt it was Cedric's body Harry Potter was desperately clutching to, screams echoed around the stadium from girls watching, Fleur Delacour being the first to. She squeezes her eyes closed and bites her lip so hard she may have drew blood. She feels someone grasp her hand, she opens her eyes to make sure it was real, whether what she had just seen was real. Then she realises, it was.

Although it wasn't the first time she had experienced loss, it was the first relative she had actually known who had died.

8. For the first time she envied Cho Chang. Not because she was the interest of Harry Potter or because of her beauty, she didn't care about that. It was the fact that everyone thought she was the main one affected by the death of her cousin. Nobody except for the Hufflepuff House acknowledged that she had actually lost someone close as well, a close relative, not a boyfriend.

Then one day she found herself enveloped in a hug by Cho Chang, it seems that she has found out about them being relatives. She feels Cho's tears on her shoulder and unexpectedly finds herself returning the hug, being in tears as well while Cho's friends looked at them in bemusement.

9. Her seventh year was one of the worst moments she had ever faced in her entire life. They had brought in the Carrows and her previous potions master, Professor Snape was the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. As time increased it got worst, more and more people from the newly formed Dumbledore's Army were facing them. Then getting the ill punishment of one of the _illegal _Unforgivable curses used. They all knew that the Carrows preferred using the _Cruciatus _curse the best, because it inflicted pain on the recipient of the curse. She swore that every time they used that curse in front of Neville Longbottom something flickered through his eyes, as if you looked deep into his eyes you would see much pain and sorrow.

She was relieved yet terrified when she learnt the final battle was coming. She knew for sure she was going to fight, she was going to avenge Cedric's and her Mother's death, as well as for Hogwarts. She finds herself inches from death with Seamus Finnigan who ran alongside her. That night, so many unexpected people killed others. Including her.

10. She remembers her first kiss with Neville Longbottom was sufficiently awkward, as they were both unexperienced it was difficult. His nose bumped with hers at first, but then she tilted her head to the side. As they started to relax into the kiss her hands slide up to join behind his neck while his slipped around her waist, pulling her closing towards him.

At least five years later she fiddles with her engagement ring on her finger as she lay under the sheets of her bed next to Neville. She was about to get married, she was.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive critism appreciated.**


End file.
